disneyjessiefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Knee Deep
Knee Deep is the 9th and final episode of Season 5 of Jessie, also the 107th episode and series finale overall. It serves as the final episode of the show after being abruptly cancelled for the death of Cameron Boyce. A spin-off series titled ''The Ross's'' will replace the revival series. Summery Jessie and the Ross family are forced to a make an important work decision when Luke's knee gets worse. Plot (Karan Barr): (Jessie was taped in front of a live audience) In-Depth One morning as Jessie and the Ross kids were getting ready for the big day as it was Friday and everyone was eating breakfast and soon Luke came down and he was not happy at all. Luke soon came downstairs from riding the chair and soon he walked into the kitchen and he was not happy at all and everyone was looking at him. Luke are you alright what's wrong asked Emma? Well Emma I will tell you how I feel I feel like I am dead and weak said Luke. Luke what's wrong now asked Jessie? Well I have my life over now since I’m am a young adult whose body is acting old inside I need a stupid dang chair to get me up and down the stairs and my knee keeps on hurting me still said Luke. Luke, I know your knee is hurting you, but you don't have to be rude about it said Jessie. Jessie you don't know how I feel I am getting old and I am going to die if I don't stop taking these pills said Luke as he took one again. LUKE WHAT ARE YOU DOING screamed Emma. What does it look like I am trying to live said Luke? Luke you don't understand about these pills they can kill you and that's true said Ravi. Geez Ravi why don't you take my place and see how it feels to have an aching body which has been hurting for the last few weeks and ever since I had to use that stupid chair it's awful said Luke. Luke calm down right now you don't talk to your brother like that at all said Jessie. I don't care Jessie OK just leave me alone said Luke as he walked away. Luke where are you going asked Jessie? Why do you want to know asked Luke? You’re just going to ruin my life evening more said Luke. Jessie and the other Ross kids were shocked by Luke's behavior. Later that day Jessie saw Luke and he was sitting in the movie room and she asked him if he was ok. Uh Luke is everything ok? asked Jessie??? No everything is not ok said Luke. What do you mean asked Jessie? You were rude for talking back at your family and me this morning so what’s wrong asked Jessie? Look Jessie I am sorry for doing that and to you said Luke. Luke, I understand how you feel but you aren't alone at all said Jessie. How about I get your knee fixed by taking you to the doctor asked Jessie??? Yes, please Jessie I love you please date me said Luke. I love you too Luke and no nice try I’m still with Tony said Jessie as she and Luke left to the doctors. Later at the doctors Jessie and Luke were with the doctor and he told her about Luke's knee. So, doctor can you fix his knee again asked Jessie? Well I will try but it will start tomorrow night said the doctor. Ok we will wait then said Luke. Later that day at the apartment Jessie and Luke came home and everyone saw that they were happy. Luke Jessie what did the doctor say asked Emma? Well the doctor said that he can fix Luke's knee said Jessie. Great now my life is over said Luke. Luke stop that said Jessie. No, I don't have a life since I am getting old said Luke. Jessie and the other kids were worried about Luke. Jessie is Luke's knee not going to be fixed or what asked Emma? Yes, it will we just need to be there for Luke and for when we have his knee surgery said Jessie. Later that day Luke was watching a movie in the screening room when Jessie and the others called Luke into the kitchen for a surprise. Luke in here for a sec please said Jessie. What is it asked Luke? We have a surprise for you said Bertram. Luke soon came into the kitchen and saw his favorite foods on the table, and he was shocked and happy. SURPRISE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Screamed everyone. Wow what is all this asked Luke? Well since tomorrow your having your surgery on your knee we thought we can celebrate by having this food said Zuri. But I'm having surgery tomorrow I can’t eat nothing past 8pm said Luke. Ravi soon looked on his watch and told Luke the time. And right now, it’s 7:52 said Ravi. Ohhhh you guys are the best what did I do to derisive this said Luke. 7:53 said Emma. Ok move everybody hey hit me up with the Ice Cream said Luke as he Jessie and the others started to laugh. The End Trivia * Season 6 was intended to air later on in the year after this episode. As a result of the sudden Season 6 cancellation, this is now the series finale of the whole show. * This marks the last appearance of Luke Ross (Cameron Boyce) following his death.